memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Favorite Son (episode)
Harry learns that he is actually a member of a Delta Quadrant race, but his people don't want him to leave his new home. Summary When Voyager encounters an alien ship they have never seen before, the Nasari, Ensign Kim instinctively fires without orders, claiming that a tetryon surge was a manner of charging weapons. Voyager takes heavy damage in defeating this enemy and making them withdraw. Kim is relieved of duty, pending investigation of his overtly hostile actions. During the night, he has a strange dream, and when he awakens, he has a rash on his head. The doctor cannot find an initial cause. But when Harry's instincts also tell him to flee to a nearby planet at the next attack by the Nasari, they are defended and then hailed by the Taresians. :Captain's log, stardate 50732.4. The Taresians have escorted us back to their home world so we can continue to investigate their claim that Ensign Kim is a member of their race. They explain a shocking story of how Harry was implanted with their DNA at birth, as the allure of the mostly female population and a new identity excite Harry. Voyager leaves soon to try and negotiate with the Nasari, and Harry learns more and more about their culture. He learns that he is breeding stock, but is so rare that he will be an honored guest. It is only now that the doctor discovers something about his DNA: it was implanted, possibly by a virus. The Captain also realizes that the defensive grid they raised after Voyager left blocks communications, making it easy to believe they don't want him to leave. After spending a night there, and having more strange dreams, doubt begins to creep up on him. Two very "interested" females try to reassure him, but their attempts to do so make him outright suspicious, and eventually reveal what the doctor has discovered. His attempt to escape reveals an even more disturbing truth: the reproductive process is fatal to the male, meaning that more males have to be repeatedly harvested from outer space. Just in time, Voyager gets inside the grid and beams Harry up. When they leave the system, the Nasaris following Voyager attack the Taresians instead. Memorable Quotes "Perhaps you are experiencing a paradoxical state-dependent associative phenomenon." "Déjà vu." : - Tuvok and Captain Janeway Background Information *Deborah May previously played Haneek in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Sanctuary". Christopher Carroll also appeared in DS9, playing Gul Benil in DS9's "Second Skin". *The costume worn by Garrett Wang as the Taresian Kim has a Deep Space Nine tag rather than a Voyager one. Links and References Guest Stars *Cari Shayne as Eliann *Deborah May as Lyris *Patrick Fabian as Taymon *Kelli Kirkland as Rinna *Kristanna S. Loken as Malia Co-Stars *Christopher Carroll as Alben *Irene Tsu as Mary Kim (credited as "Kim's Mother") Uncredited Co-Stars *John Tempoya as Kashimuro Nozawa *Reba Shaw Alexander as a Taresian woman *Rainelle Saunders as a Taresian woman *Jennifer Ferdinand as a Taresian woman *Cheryl Eckelberry as a Taresian woman *Julie Riley as a Taresian woman *Linda Li as a Taresian woman *Stacy Hawkens as a Taresian woman *Noelle Hannibal as a Taresian woman *Patricia Tallman as a Taresian woman *Elle Alexander as a Taresian woman References Ashmore; binary code; bioscan; DNA; genetic engineering; genetic memory; hatana; Mendakan pox; microcellular scan; mood enhancer; Nasari; Odysseus; paradoxical state-dependent associative phenomenon; plasma conduit; plasma injector; polaron grid; pulmonary regeneration; pulmozine; rikka flower; retrovirus; Sirens; tachyon; Taresia; Taresian; Taresian starship; Taresian system; targ; tetryon; transporter buffer; vorillium; warp field |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Die neue Identität es:Favorite Son nl:Favorite Son